


A Good Advertisement Can Change Your Life

by Falka_tyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Felix can't tame his bratty, whiny, insufferable sub. Maybe, he should just look at the problem from another end(and cage his sub's poor naughty cock)?Or attention-whore sub Larry finally gets to his Dom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 57





	A Good Advertisement Can Change Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, it's me, with another little porn snippet.  
> My big pen slipped!
> 
> *cackles dumbly and rolls away in her clinking rusty barrel*

«Safe, snug, and secure. Put your boy in chastity today,” the street ad said.

Felix paused on the sidewalk and stared. He couldn’t help but think about his own sub lounging at home. The boy hasn’t worn a cage a day in his life. It was not a real surprise that he couldn’t grasp the idea of keeping his hands off his naughty cock.

Felix sighed. He has been neglecting his boy. He really should put an end to it.

“Hi, baby,” Felix said, entering the flat.

His sub, Larry, was leaning over a chair and getting his ass whipped by the spanking machine. It was one of his 5 daily spanking breaks. He was just getting to the best part so Felix settled down to watch how Larry moaned and bit his lips trying to stay put. His ass was already well-tanned. The last lashes were the harshest, though Larry took them like a champ.

Felix watched, entranced, how Larry’s flesh bounced under the onslaught. He was so lovely like that. The pretty picture was ruined when the machine stopped, and Larry’s hand snaked between his legs immediately. He obviously hasn’t noticed Felix's arrival.

Felix didn’t interrupt.

It was worth the horror on Larry’s face when he saw his audience after he’s finished in his fist. The expression of horror, though, soon gave way to a little haughty smirk.

“When a sub is bratting, it doesn’t mean they’re bad,” Felix remembered a line from his textbook, “It’s because they don’t know other ways to attract attention.” The recollection hardened Felix’s resolve. If until this moment he was unsure how to proceed now he didn’t doubt.

It’s been hard to ignore Larry’s tears when he had his cock and balls whipped for his misbehaviour. It’s been even harder to tune out his pleading when Felix was securing the cage on Larry’s bright-red shaft. And it’s been utterly unbearable to gag Larry for the night and listen to him cry himself to tears.

“It’s for the better,” Felix told himself. “It had to be done.”

The temper-tantrums continued for days that turned into weeks. Yes, Larry was _that_ stubborn.

But by then… By then, Felix found out that he liked having Larry caged. No, he loved it! From the view of Larry’s trapped cock to the pleasure of telling him, “No, you won’t get to come today, darling,” and knowing that Larry will have to comply, it was ecstasy. After 3 years together, everything was falling into place in their couple. Felix even lowered the number of daily spankings to one because he didn’t see the need – Larry finally, finally started to respond to training. Felix only left the bedtime spanking which he’d always administered himself because he enjoyed administering it.

Most of all, Felix loved playing with his sub’s full, heavy balls and enjoy his helpless whining, especially after a nice long edging session.

“Do you keep your sub in chastity, too?” a young Dom, Felix’s colleague asked at the get-together of their company. “I asked everyone here, and they say they do. I just. I can’t imagine having to wear something on my cock all the time. I don’t want to subject anyone to it. It seems so cruel.”

“It is,” Felix agreed. “But in my experience, there’s no better way to make your sub listen to you than to take his orgasms away.”

The young Dom kept talking, and Felix didn’t interrupt. It was good for his colleague to vent to someone who understood his struggles. But Felix listened only half-heartedly. His thoughts went to Larry. His perfect, obedient little boy wasn’t aware that he was going to be kept in chastity indefinitely and come on Felix’s birthdays only. Maybe. If he were good.

The last thought made Felix smile. He couldn’t help it; it was ridiculous to think that Larry’s actions could influence his decisions in any way. Felix would let Larry come on a whim – or he wouldn’t let him at all.

The young Dom was still babbling about his moral dilemma, but Felix didn’t have time for youth education anymore: his boss arrived. Felix needed to go and greet him properly.

“Try it once, and there will be no going back, neither for you not for your sub,” Felix assured the young Dom before indicating where he’s going and leaving.

At home, Larry was sweating while a vibrating butt plug tormented his prostate on and off. Larry only had a rope harness over his torso on that Felix tied on him, right before Felix left for the get-together. The butt plug was supposed to tease endlessly, never providing much relief or respite. There was no way out of the new chastity belt Felix bought for Larry so when Felix returned, Larry would be ready to beg for anything just to have the vibrations stop.

Felix was going to be nice to Larry today. He’d finally milk him after two weeks of full chastity. Poor baby was all but dropping to the floor ass-up as soon as he heard Felix enter the flat. He'd appreciate it.

The funny thing was that Felix hadn’t ever seen Larry so happy until now when everything was kept in place: Larry in their flat, naked and red-assed, Larry’s dick in its cage, safe and snug, and the (false) promise of an orgasm for Larry always hanging in the air.

Felix liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your attention to our roasted butts and caged cocks!  
> Come visit our show next time!
> 
> For more horny original content click here:  
>    
> [Cheap Thrills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170797/)  
> [Care to Help Me Out?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135054/)  
> [A Recipe For Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886750/)  
> [Know Your Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448397/)  
> also, you can come to my Twitter! It's [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> 


End file.
